Nancy Datan
Nancy Datan, née Nancy Gordon, was a student at Shimer College in the early Great Books period, enrolling via early entrance and graduating in 1959. The 1959 yearbook (p. 81) lists her activities as Agnosis, Green Curtain, Honor Society, Quest, and Yearbook staff. Brief description Nancy Datan (1941–1987) was a trailblazing feminist psychologist best known for her work on the psychology of older women. Born and raised in Chicago, she attended Chicago's Shimer College via the early entrance program, graduating at age 18 in 1959 and remaining a fierce advocate of Great Books education throughout her life. She completed a master's degree at the University of Chicago in 1961, then moved with her husband to Israel, where she held a variety of teaching and research positions. Datan returned to Chicago to complete her Ph.D., which she received in 1971. She then taught at West Virginia University from 1973 to 1984, and at the University of Wisconsin in Green Bay from 1984 until her death of breast cancer in 1987. Datan is particularly remembered for the book she coauthored with Benjamin Maoz, A Time to Reap: The Middle Age of Women in Five Israeli Sub-Cultures (1981). (from Shimer College Wiki) Shimer connections *Ex-wife of Shimer alum Alan Dowty Profiled *by Feminist Voices *by husband Dean Rodeheaven *:A fondness for quoting Robert Maynard Hutchins (early on, this included his statement, "When I get the urge to exercise, I lie down until it goes away;" as a marathon runner in her final year or two, she no longer quoted Hutchins on that score) stemmed from her experiences with the Great Books program at Shimer College, a small liberal arts college a little over one hundred miles west of Chicago. (Our son's experiences with the same program at St. John's College led her to reexamine the male bias of that curriculum, although she remained a great believer in and supporter of the Great Books.) She later earned her master's and doctoral degrees from the committee on human development at the University of Chicago. *on Amazon *on Goodreads *on Librarything *on Openlibrary =Biography= Nancy Datan (1941–1987), born Nancy Gordon was a feminist psychologist best known for her pathbreaking work on the psychology of older women. She is particularly remembered for the book she coauthored with Benjamin Maoz, A Time to Reap: The Middle Age of Women in Five Israeli Sub-Cultures (1981). Early life and education Born and raised in Chicago, Datan attended Shimer College, a Great Books school, via the early entrance program. She graduated at age 18 in 1959. She remained a fierce advocate of Great Books education throughout her life. She completed a master's degree at the University of Chicago in 1961, then moved with her first husband, fellow Shimer alum Alan Dowty, to Israel. There she held a variety of teaching and research positions. Academic career Datan returned to Chicago to complete her Ph.D., which she received in 1971. She then taught at West Virginia University from 1973 to 1984, and at the University of Wisconsin in Green Bay from 1984 until her death of breast cancer in 1987. Writings References External links *Profile by Feminist Voices *Remembrance by husband Dean Rodeheaven References Category:Shimerian authors Category:Early entrants Category:Shimer couples